Princess Sakura
by 11th Autumn
Summary: DISCONTINUED !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Fantasy *?*

Warnings : AU,OOC,gaje,alur dan EYD kacau,umur suka-suka,en keluarga besarnya berkumpul disini =="

Don't like,don't read intinya,author nggak menerima flame yang nggak logis.

Afa's note:Ini fic pertama maklumin aja ya kalo masih abal,banyak typo*typo tuh apa?Afa sendiri aja nggak tau*,gaje,kritik dan saran dari readers sangat dibutuhkan

**Sakura,Neji,Tenten,Ino,Sai **15 tahun

**Itachi,Kisame,Haku,Shion **13 tahun

**Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Karin,Suigetsu,Gaara **8 tahun

**7 kurcaci **bapak-bapak awet muda

Enjoy this fic ! xD...

**PRINCESS SAKURA**

**Chap 1**

Di suatu negeri antah berantah,tinggallah seorang Raja dan Ratu bernama Jiraiya dan Tsunade yanghidup dengan (nggak) bahagia dan belum mempunyai anak.

Suatu hari di musim salju,ketika Ratu Tsunade sedang merajut sweater untuk Jiraiya yang terkena flu di tepi jendela...si Tsunade yang ceroboh, jarinya tertusuk jarum jahit sehingga jarinya terluka dan darah birunya pun mengalir jatuh ke atas tumpukan salju.

Tsunade yang merasa suprise pun mengucapkan permohonan,"Aku ingin seorang anak perempuan yang nggak pervert seperti Jiraiya,yang memiliki kulit seputih salju,bibir semerah darah dan rambut sehitam kayu eboni."

Sayangnya,permohonan itu sama sekali nggak terkabul,karena beberapa bulan kemudian,lahirlah seorang bayi cantik dengan rambut semerah gulali,mata sehijau rumput,dan kening yang lumayan lebar

Namun Tsunade nggak sempat menikmati kebahagiaan itu,dia terlanjur jantungan karena mengira anaknya adalah gulali.

Karena rambutnya yang seperti warna bunga Sakura,bayi itu diberi nama Sakura.

Jiraiya itu mesum dan t dia nggak tahan hidup sendiri tanpa Tsunade,si isri tercinta yang sexy.

Maka beberapa jam setelah kematian Tsunade,Jiraiya langsung menikahi gadis cantik dari desa sebelah,Konan,yang ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang paling mengerikan dan hoby utamanya adalah menyiksa dan menjadikan Sakura upik abu.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

"Huuhuuhuu...,"Ketujuh kurcaci sedang menangis mengelilingi sebuah peti yang didalamnya terbaring seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sudah mereka vonis MATI,karena memakan lolipop beracun.

"Hey,ada apa ini?"Seorang pangeran cantik berambut panjang kebetulan lewat.

Tangis The Kurcaci's pun semakin keras,terutama kurcaci berpierching yang nggak menyangka bahwa Ratu jahat yang ingin membunuh Sakura adalah mantannya sendiri.

"Huuhuu...Sakura anak baik matii...!"Teriak kurcaci yang memakai topeng lolipop,you-know-who?

"Demi Jashin-sama,kenapa ini bisa terjadi?Huaaa...,"

"Sakura adalah ledakan,un!"

"Ya ampun,biaya peti mati ini mahal ,hiks...,"

Kurcaci berambut merah hanya merenggut imut.

Kemana satu kurcaci lagi?

Oh,ternyata dia sedang menjadi venus flytrap untuk hiasan kuburan Sakura.

"Ya ampun,bocah malang."Pangeran cantik yang diketahui bernama Neji itu iba melihat para kurcaci,"Baiklah,aku akan menciumnya!"

Dengan gerakan slow-motion,bibir Neji pun mendekat ke bibir Sakura.

Para kurcaci menatap mereka penuh minat.

3...2...1...

"Hey pervert,jangan dekati aku!"Sakura terbangun merasakan alarm hey-sakura-ada-cowok-mesum-didekatmu-ayo-cepat-bangun menyala-nyala dikepalanya.

"Yeiii...!"Para kurcaci bersorak girang.

"Nah,karena aku sudah membangunkanmu,maka ayo kita segera menikah!"

"T-i-d-a-k!Aku tidak mau!"

Dan Putri Sakura pun kabur,meninggalkan Pangeran Neji dan ke-6 kurcaci yang masih cengo.

...

"Yaah...apa-apaan ini?Cerita yang aneh."Sasuke kecil menutup buku yang berjudul 'Snow Pink',cerita putri salju versi aniki-nya sendiri.

"Sasukee...makan malam sudah siap!"Telinga kecil Sasuke menangkap kata-kata 'makan malam' dari ibunya yang ada dibawah.

"Baik kaa-chan!"Sasuke berlari ke dapur dan mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum-senyum aneh padanya.

"Apa,hah?"

"Bagaimana ceritaku?"

"Aneh sekali,sama sekali tidak romantis!"

"Yaah...kumpulkan saja itu untuk tugas Bahasa Jepang dan Shizune-sensei akan menyebutmu kreatif."

"Dia akan menyebutku mesum,bo...,"

"Sasu-chan,kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada nii-chan mu!"Seru Mikoto.

"Ahahahahaha...!"Itachi tertawa heboh melihat Sasuke ditegur Ibunya.

Sasuke,yang berperan sebagai 'si ditertawakan'hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi tembemnya,menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kalian ini,selalu saja ada yang diributkan!Cepat makan,atau biar besok kalian tinggal saja di rumah!"Mikoto mengeluarkan aura-aura gelapnya.

Kini tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke dan Itachi selain menuruti perintah Kaa-san nya atau mereka ingin menjaga rumah berdua selama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan mereka pergi ke pantai.

Itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bagus,akan banyak barang-barang yang pecah karena pertengkaran kakak-adik yang menganut semboyan 'bertengkar tanda sayang' ini.

"Huh yaa...baiklah."Itachi melahap beef-teriyaki buatan Kaa-chan nya,"Masakan Kaa-chan selalu jadi yang paling enak."

Mikoto memerah mendengar pujian suaminya,"Makasih,Fugaku-koi."

"..."

"Kaa-chan,yang memuji tadi itu nii-chan,bukan Fugaku-koi."Ujar Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Ah!"

"Fugaku-koi kaa-chan sedang nonton bola didepan."

"Grrr!"Mikoto menghilang dari dapur dengan menyambar-nyambar kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian,terdengar jeritan Fugaku yang telinganya dower karena di jewer Mikoto terlali keras...akhirnya keluarga kecil itu pun makan bersama.

...

"Ah,dimana ini?"Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan gaun ala princess menatap bingung tempat yang baginya aneh sekali,asing dan dingin.

Kasur kecil dengan sprei bergambar bola,lemarikecil berwarna coklat yang dihiasi dengan bebagai macam stiker,mainan mobil-mobilan,boneka dinosaurus,teddy bear...Ada meja belajar dan sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'SNOW PINK' dengan tulisan cakar ayam.

Sakura membuka buku kucel itu dan keningnya mulai berkerut ketika ia membacanya

"Ah,Jadi buku ini yang sudah menyiksaku!Grrr,keterlaluan sekali orang ini,tahukah dia,kalau aku menderita karena kisah yang ditulisnya?...Siapa namanya?Ooh,Uchiha Itachi ternyata...Nama yang aneh dan tulisan yang jelek!Sepertinya dia butuh inspektur kerapian seperti aku,"

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara dari luar kamar.

"Itachiii...!Jangan ganggu adikmu!Belajar,sana!Sasuke,bukannya kau bilang kau ada PR Matematika?"Seru seorang wanita yang tampaknya...err,tak jauh berbeda dengan Konan-sama?

"Yaa,aku ambil dulu bukunya!"Kali ini suara seorang anaak laki-laki kecil yang menyahut.

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Tampaknya dia akan menuju kesini.

"G...Gawat,aku harus sembunyi dimana?"Sakura tidak ingin tertangkap oleh orang-orang asing,terutama wanita yang diduganya seperti Konan itu.

"S...ssiaaal...!"Sakura menjambak rambutnya,frustasi.

KRIEEET...

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar.

Kamarnya yang selalu rapi tampak lebih acak-acakan dengan adanya buku 'Snow Pink' yang tergeletak sembarangan di dekat kasur.

"Rasanya tadi kuletakkan di meja."Sasuke mendekat ke arah kasur,ingin mengambil 'Snow Pink' nya,

'Ewww...dia mendekat kesini!'Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin dan memejamkan matanya,pasrah dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

Bayangan Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Ini dia bukunya...,Jangan jatuh-jatuh lagi,ya,buku!"Sasuke tersenyum senang,namun senyumnya hilang ketika melihat sosok berkepala pink meringkuk dibawah tempat tidurnya.

"H...Hai,"Sapa Sakura dengan senyum aneh.

"Kau pacar aniki?"

"..."

**SAKURA POV**

Haah...!Yang benar saja!

Hidupku memang selalu aneh dan penuh kejutan!Berawal dari cerita Tou-san,tentang Ibuku yang jantungan sehabis melahirkan karena mengira aku gulali.

Itu sudah cukup menghina.

Lalu Konan-sama,si ibu tiri yang hobynya menyiksaku dan bercermin di cermin aneh miliknya yang bernama Nagato.

Si nyonya besar selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada si cermin,"Siapa paling cantik di negeri ini?"

Mulai dari situlah dia memerintahkan Asuma untuk membunuhku,namun ternyata Asuma takut darah jadi dia tidak bisa membunuh orang.

Asuma menatapku penuh rasa...yang pasti bukan rasa cinta karena dia sudah menikah dengan Kurenai si koki,"Sakura-sama,jika anda ingin mati,pergilah ke Kurcaci Hidan di gang...,"Karena di tengah hutan lindung itu hanya 1 alamat itu yang aku tahu,aku memutuskan untuk singgah kesana.

Rumah kurcaci.

Dan disana aku jadi babu LAGI.

Dan waktu Konan menyamar menjadi Tobi yang memberikanku lolipop beracun,aku mati.

Aku senang,dan hidup sepertinya memang membosankan buatku.

Tapi Pangeran mesum itu membangunkanku,dan aku TIDAK mau menikah dengannya!

Aku berlari,terus berlari,tentu saja karena aku adalah juara lomba lari tingkat kecamatan,sebelum aku terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang penuh cahaya aneh...

Dan disinilah aku sekarang,tempat semuanya berawal,tempat dimana Itachi Uchiha itu menulisku sebagai 'Snow Pink',dan inikah waktuku untuk protes!

"Kau Itachi Uchiha?"Aku menatap matanya,bocah kecil itu tampak ketakutan,tapi dia menutupinya dan balas menatapku.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau Itachi Uchiha?"Hahaha,bocah kecil!Rasakan deathglare Sakura Haruno yang sesungguhnya!Bwahahahaha-devil laugh.

"Bb...Bukan!Aku Sasuke Uchiha,dan kalau kau mau bertemu aniki,dia ada di kamar sebelah."

Ooh,ternyata dia abangmu,eh?

Aku sudah memegang kenop pintu,tapi bocah itu menghalangiku lagi.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu keluar,sebelum kau bilang kau siapa!"

Huh,bocah merepotkan!

"Apa salahnya sih?Aku hanya ingin bertemu aniki-mu."

"Mana bisa kujamin kalau kau bukan alien yang sedang menyamar!"

"Hihihi...,"Aku tertawa kecil,dia sangat lucu!

Coba saja lihat,rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi,badannya yang kecil,perut sedikit buncit,matanya yang lebar,hidung mancung,bibir pink.

Dan wajah cemberutnya itu menambah tingkat ke-imutannya 100%!

"Kawaiii...,"Aku memeluknya,begini ya,rasanya punya adik laki-laki?

"A...apa sih?Ayo,kuadukan aku sama Kaa-chan!"

Bocah itu,terus menyeretku dengan susah payah.

Akhirnya,di depanku ini,Wanita yang di sebut Sasupyon sebagai Kaa-chan,yang kuduga seperti Konan-sama,menatapku curiga.

"Sasu-chan,siapa ini?"

"Nggak tahu,katanya dia mencari aniki."

"A...aku?"Seorang anak lelaki mirip Sasuke,tetapi lebih besar dan rambutnya agak panjang,menatapku heran.

Jadi itu Uchiha Itachi?

"Aku nggak kenal dia,Kaa-chan,"Seru Itachi cuek dan membalikkan badannya,kembali berkonsentrasi pada siaran bola Konoha FC vs Persisuna.

Cih,sudah membuatkanku kisah yang menderita,berlagak nggak kenal pula.

"Kau...,"Nyonya besar menatapku tajam.

"Y...ya?"Kami-sama,hindari aku tinggal bersama orang-orang seperti Konan-sama lagi!

"Kyaaa...Kau tinggal disini saja!"Seru nyonya-mirip-Konan-sama riang,image-nya sebagai ibu-ibu galak mendadak hilang dan berganti menjadi ekspresi fangirl yang melihat idolanya.

"UAPPAHH...?"Ketiga Uchiha lain yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing,berteriak kaget.

Termasuk Itachi yang langsung menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya dengan tidak elit.

"Mi...Mikoto,aku tahu kau sangat ingin anak perempuan,tapi...,"

"Yaii-itu benar!Ayo,siapa namamu?Emm...Sakura-chan,mari kita ke Konoha Shopping Center!Gaunmu yang ini terlalu bagus,sebaiknya hanya kau pakai saat promnight...Fugaku,kemarikan kartu kredit-ku!"

"Eee...eeh!"Aku tergagap,otakku belum bisa mencerna kejadian aneh yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

"...dan kunci mobilku,Fugaku!"

Sementara itu ketiga Uchiha jantan terlihat pundung di ,sudah berapa lama mereka minta jatah untuk dibelikan baju pada Mikoto,tapi belum dikabulkan juga.

Tapi untuk cewek ini...?

"Aayo,Sakura-chan!"

Maka jangan heran,kalau besok aku sudah muncul di Konoha Junior High School dengan peralatan-peralatan sekolah yang lucu-lucu.^^

Awal kehidupan baru Haruno Sakura...

**TBC**

Yaiii..akhirnya selesai juga^^ Fuuh...lega \[^o^]/

Gimana ceritanya?

Hapus ato enggak?

Yap,ini fic pertama dan pasti masih banyak banget kekurangannya.

Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu :3

Oh iya,bagusnya pair buat fic ini apa?

ItaSaku?

SasuSaku?

NejiSaku?

Atau no pairing?

**REVIEW **plis ! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga! \[^o^]/ Leganyaa...

Dan,sekali lagi Afa mau berterimakasih sama semuanya yang udah review :) Tanpa kalian mungkin Afa udah males ngelanjutin fic ini lagi # ngga punya semangat masa muda soalnyaa ._.'

Oh iya, gomen ne, kemaren tuh ada kesalahan-kesalahan tentang umur tokohnya...

Yang bener tuh : Shion,Haku dan Kisame 15 tahun,yang masih anak-anak alias 13 tahun tuh ya Itachi . Sekali lagi,gomen! #bungkukbungkuk

Kenapa Itachi seorang?Soalnya...baca aja!-huehehe

Nah,enjoy this fic ! xD...

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: OOC, typo berceceran, lebayness<strong>

**Princess Sakura**

**Chap 2**

Sepi. Suasana kastil bergaya victorian itu benar-benar sunyi. Seolah hanya sebuah bangunan kosong, yang telah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Tembok-temboknya yang menjulang tinggi menunjukkan betapa angkuhnya pemilih kastil itu. Ya, inilah kastil Kerajaan Hyuuga, yang dipimpin oleh Hizashi Hyuuga, Raja yang kini tengah sibuk mengomeli putranya.

"Yang benar saja? Masa kau tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu? Dia punya warna kepala yang pasti mencolok di tengah hutan! Masa kau tidak bisa menemukannya?"Sembur Raja Hizashi. Urat-urat di sekitar matanya kini telah muncul. Sebut saja itu 'byakugan'.

"T...tapi Pap...,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku dan sahabatku, Jiraiya, sesama lelaki penggemar Icha-Icha Paradise, telah bersumpah akan menjodohkan putra-putri kami saat besar nantiii...!"Suara Raja Hizashi menggelegar bagaikan gunung Krakatau. Poor Neji.

Neji Hyuuga hanya bisa meringis . Menyesal tidak membeli payung dan gabus sebelum _dinasehati secara bijak oleh si Papa.*_Loh,apa gunanya coba?Pikir sendiri!*. Teman-temannya yang bebaris dibelakangnya, yang ikut terkena nasehat oleh Hizashi, mengirim ribuan deathglare untuk Pangeran cantik itu.

Teman-temannya?

Sebut saja mereka CinderIno,peri bercepol dua,dan ketujuh kurcaci imut-amit.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!Pokoknya kalian harus membawa gadis itu kemari! **Haruno Sakura** tidak boleh kabur dari dunia perdongengan!"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua sibuk dengan khayalan tingkat tinggi-nya masing-masing.

"Kau!" Hizashi menunjuk Ino, Cinderella yang masih berpakaian ala babu, "Dan Kau!" Kali ini menunjuk peri bercepol dua yang memegang parang sebagai magic stick-nya, "Kalian berdua akan mencari Sakura ke dunia nyata! Dan kau juga,rambut merah!...Tidak Neji,kau tak boleh ikut. Nanti siapa yang mau mencuci baju, kalau kau pergi?"

"Yaahaiii...!"Ino,Tenten dan Sasori bersorak girang dan mulai menari Kecak, mengabaikan tatapan iri The Akatsuki Kurcaci's dan devilglare dari Neji.

"Ino, kalau kau berhasil membawa pulang Sakura, kau akan kupastikan sebagai gadis paling fashionable dan up to date di dunia!" Ino pingsan saking senangnya, mengingat dia selalu dijadikan gadis katro nan butut oleh kedua kakak tirinya, Chiyo dan Ebizou.

"Tenten, jika kau berhasil maka kau akan kujadikan penyanyi seriosa paling hebat, mengalahkan Lady Gaga!"Tenten nosebleed, mendengar hadiah seksi dari Hizashi, mengingat suara aslinya yang lebih mirip suara nguing-nguing milik nyamuk itu.

"Dan kau, Sasori-"Hizashi menatap tajam kurcaci imut bertampang bete itu.

"Y-ya?"Sasori menelan ludah. Hizashi sungguh menyeramkan.

"Seandainya kau berhasil, kalian semua akan berubah menjadi lelaki tinggi nan atletis."

"Yeaaahhh...!"Ketujuh kurcaci bersorak gembira, mencekik Sasori dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi kalau kau gagal-"Hizashi menambah jeda lagi di kalimatnya, supaya terkesan lebih dramatis.

"Kalian akan berubah menjadi kakek! SELAMANYA!"

"..."

"HUAAAA...!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria dengan senyum berkilauan mengintip mereka dari balik dinding. Sesaat, bibir remaja nge-bob berbaju serba hijau itu membentuk seringai aneh. "Sakura-chan, aku akan ikut menolongmu...! Semangat masa muda!"

O_O

"Sarapan sudah siaap...!" Sakura meletakkan sepiring omelet untuk diri sendiri di meja. Ia melepas celemeknya dan mengambil garpu. Sasuke yang mengendus bau harum dari kamarnya, segera berlari ke dapur.

"Waah, tomatnya banyak! Nee-chan , mana punyaku?" Seru si pantat ayam semangat.

"Apffuuaah? Bhikin shewndirei, donghh !" Jawab Sakura sambil terus mengunyah.

"Mamaaa...!"

"Eeh, iya-iya. Bercanda, punyamu di panci."

"Ambiliin...,"

Sakura memutar matanya kesal. Rasanya ingin ia mencekik bocah berambut melawan gravitasi di depannya itu, seandainya Sasuke tidak melemparkan sad-puppy-eyes padanya.

"Iya-iya sayang, sini Nee-chan ambilin,"

Yeah, sudah seminggu Sakura tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha ini. Dan sudah sangat-sangat-sangat hafal tentang perilaku ASLI keluarga Uchiha yang jika dibukukan, bisa mengalahkan Harry Potter. Dan lebih fantastis dari Justin Bieber yang kawin lari sama Aming.

"Ah, Sakura! Maaf Kaa-chan merepotkanmu, tapi Kaa-chan benar-benar harus pergi sekarang!" Mikoto tergopoh-gopoh memakai topi Hawaii-nya sambil menyeret koper sebesar kasur.

"Ah, nggak papa kok, Kaa-chan! Malah aku seneng bisa bikin sarapan." Seru Sakura pura-pura tegar. Padahal hatinya menangis karena rumus A+B = C.

Artinya, Mikoto + pergi = Sakura jadi babu.

"Makasih, tayangg...entar aku beliin oleh-oleh yang banyak, deh! Hei, Fugaku! Kenapa kau tidur lagi?" Sebuah teddy bear berukuran jumbo sukses mendarat di wajah Fugaku yang semakin tua makin mirip Shikamaru, ketua ATMK . Asosiasi Tukang Molor Konoha.

"H...hah? Zzzz,"

Yah, pagi yang sangat biasa di kediaman Uchiha yang selalu heboh.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi muncul dengan seragam Konoha Junior High School-nya yang sedikit berantakan. Menambah kesan keren dan tanpa keriput _di mata Sakura._

"Nah, kalian baik-baik ya di rumah! Kami mau tamasya ke Hawai dulu, cuma seminggu kok Sasuke! Yaa...tentu saja kalian nggak ikut, ini kan honeymoon. Sakura ooo Sakura! Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaa-chan cuma ingin bilang uang belanja ada di bawah telepon. Bubye, semuanya!" Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung cabut dengan taksi yang entah sejak kapan menunggu di depan rumah. Lengkaplah penderitaan Sakura. Seminggu menjadi babu dan dikelilingi oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merepotkan.

Itachi dan Sakura berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Sasuke sudah diculik duluan oleh teman-temannya. Dan ini menambah canggung Sakura yang memang selalu nervous di hadapan Itachi.

"Ehmm... Itachi-san,"

"Hn?"

"Aku cinta padamu!"

Nggak, itu cuma ada di pikiran nista Sakura.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk. Kesan pertamanya saat bertemu Itachi memang buruk. Saura ingin memprotesnya habis-habisan karena sudah menistakan hidup Sakura sebagai Putri Salju yang harusnya bahagia, menjadi hidup yang acakadut. Tapi niat itu luntur seketika saat mata teduh Itachi menatapnya pertama kali. Kurang dari dua jam, rasa benci itu langsung berubah jadi rasa lope-lope. Sakura terserang virus merah jambu.

"Haiii...!" Sakura terloncat mendengar suara cempreng ala kakek sihir itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Shion, cewek pirang anak pak Sarimin Pergi Ke Mall yang cinta setengah hidup sama Itachi.

"Hei, Shion!" Balas Sakura manis. 'Harus, sebelum Itachi ngomong duluan!' Inner Sakura mengeluarkan sumpah serapah paling sopan buat Shion.

"Ih, apan sih? Orang gua nyapa Itachi, bukan elo kok!" Shion mengibaskan rambutnya. Tapi bukannya berkibar mulus kayak rambut-lurus-bisa-disisir-jari ala re*oice, rambut Shion malah nyangkut kayak bertaun-taun nggak disisir.

"Hai, Shion! Rambut kamu halus banget hari ini. Boleh aku sisir?" Seekor-oh, bukan. Sesosok makhluk kebiruan gigi runcing-runcing tampang persis hiu, muncul entah dari mana. Yap, bisa nebak kan ini siapa? Sohib Itachi yang kemana-mana bareng. Nempel kayak kerbo sama kutunya.

"Iihh...!" Shion merinding melihat Kisame yang mengedipkan mata centil padanya. Sementara Sakura ngakak melihat adegan telenovela di depannya.

"Sakuraa...! Bayar hutang!" Seorang cowok cantik yang lebih cantik dari Neji, mengacung-ngacung kan buku tebal yang isinya bon teman-teman sekelas. Ya, dialah Haku. Calon rentenir baik hati nan lembut yang mengikuti jejak Kakuzu.

Tenottenottenottenoott...!

Bel Konoha Junior High School sukses membuat 4 makhluk yang sedang berdebat gaje itu terbirit-birit ke kelas. Gimana nggak, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, si jam karet. Jadi sebagai murid yang baik, kita nggak boleh mencontoh yang jelek-jelek kaan?-angel smile.

"Hosh...hoshh...Itachi, kenapa nggak bilang kamu ke kelas duluan?" Sakura melempar tas-nya ke kursi di belakang Itachi dan Kisame. Alias disamping Shion.

"Kalian lambat. Aku kan kebelet jadi nggak bisa nunggu." Jawab Itachi polos.

"Kyaa...! Kamu OOC banget sih, bocah! Aku gemeess...!" Shion mencubit pipi Itachi sampai empunya mendesah *?* kesakitan.

Bocah?

Ya, Itachi memang bocah 13 tahun yang jenius. Buktinya, ia bisa mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan terdampar di kelas 3. Padahal menurut hukum alam, seharusnya ia masih menjadi junior yang polos dan lugu di kelas 1.

"Hentikan."

"Kyaaa...Itachi, kamu masih kecil kok cool banget, sih?"

Sakura menyiapkan plastik muntah. Sementara Kisame pundung. Karena, jangankan memujinya, melihatnya pun Shion ogah. Dan Haku pun mulai mengeluarkan buku bon legendaris yang paling ditakuti anak-anak, melebihi Orochimaru-sama *yaiikss!

"Pagi, semuanya!" Lelaki berambut perak dan bertampang ngantuk memasuki kelas itu. Seluruh murid memandangnya speechles, bahkan ada yang terisak karena ini pertama kalinya Kakashi Hatake telat cuma 15 menit. Ayo beri selamat!

"Hari ini, kalian kedatangan murid baru. Tiga orang dan semuanya cakep. Apakah itu cukup, anak-anak?"

Seluruh murid bersorak girang, minus Itachi yang lagi makan permen karet dan Sakura yang merasa bahwa orang cakep sudah ada didepannya.

"Perempuan duluan, silahkan masuk!"

Jeng Jeng Jeng ... SFX: BEP-I Gotta Feeling.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia merasa terlempar ke panggung Take Me Out.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Dua orang gadis bertampang cantik masuk ke kelas dengan gaduh. Mata Sakura melebar. Ia kenal betul dengan dua orang itu. Berbagai kenangan tentang mencuci baju di sungai berputar di kepalanya...

"M...Mereka...,"

"Kau kenal mereka, Haruno?" Haku yang duduk di belakang Sakura mencolek bahu Putri Salju jejadian itu.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, pindahan dari rumahku. Semoga kita bisa berteman dekat." Gadis berambut pirang di ekor kuda tersenyum manis, membuat para siswa nosebleed berjamaah. Apalagi saat ia menundukkan badannya dan pahanya yang putih itu terekspos jelas.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku!" Gadis berambut auburn yang dicepol dua mengangkat parangnya tinggi-tinggi. Seisi kelas langsung terdiam, bahkan Kakashi-sensei pun melotot.

"Ehehe, Sorry." Tenten nyengir kuda. POF! Parang penuh karat itu langsung berubah menjadi kamus bahasa alien yang tebalnya mampu membuat Einstein gegar otak. Pertunjukan kecil itu membuat seisi kelas bersorak riuh.

"Kurasa kalian tahu namaku kalau sudah membaca name-tag ku. Kenalannya nanti saja," Gadis cepol itu nyengir watados dan langsung memilih kursinya sendiri, diikuti Ino yang ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas. Kakashi hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nah, berikutnya."

Manis. Kata pertama yang seluruh siswi ucapkan tentang cowok berambut merah itu. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, wajah imut, badan ramping dan tampang bete itu sukses menimbulkan jeritan dari siswi-siswi centil. Sepertinya dia akan meraih banyak fangirl disini.

Si rambut merah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat tanpa gairah dan langsung memosisikan dirinya disamping Haku si Raja Hutang dari Kirigakure. Dan sekali lagi, mata para cewek masih mengikuti langkahnya. Termasuk Sakura. Ya, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada bad boy berambut merah itu. Membuat Itachi yang melihatnya langsung mendecih kesal. Ada rasa tak rela ketika Sakura lebih tertarik kepada cowok itu daripada dirinya.

Yah, kalian tahu kan itu siapa?

Sasori-danna, satu dari tujuh kurcaci kita.

**SAKURA POV.**

Aku kenal.

Ya, aku kenal dengan mereka.

Tapi kenapa mereka ada disini?

Ino melemparkan tatapan mengejek padaku. Yeah, kami rival yang bertemu saat sedang mencuci baju di sungai. Jangan heran, CinderIno juga seorang gadis yang disiksa oleh ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya yang sudah bau tanah itu. Disana kami sering mencuci bareng dan juga memperebutkan Tenten yang muncul dari dalam bungkus Rinso. Karena kalah hom pim pa, aku terpaksa merelakan peri pecicilan itu untuk Ino.

Padahal Rinso itu milikku.

Dan... Saori?

Rasanya aku kenal dia, tapi bukannya aku nggak punya teman cowok seganteng itu?

Lebih baik kutanyakan saja pada Itachi, kan dia yang mengarang cerita. Tapi cowok ini sedang sibuk dengan rumus-rumusnya ! Lebih baik aku tidur saja...

Puk!

"Hm?" Aku menghadap Saori yang melemparkan penghapus padaku.

"Boleh kenalan?" Tanyanya polos.

Kulihat ekor mata Itachi melirik ke arah kami...

"Tentu saja. Aku Sakura Haruno ." Kupajang senyum terbaikku. "Kau Saori Akasuna, pindahan darimana?"

"Saori saos tiraaammm...," Terdengar suara seriosa Tenten yang duduk nggak jauh dari kami. Ampun deh, nih peri butek ganggu suasana aja! Shion terkikik geli mendengar suaranya.

"Dari hatimuu." Sahut Saori manis. Dan kali ini menirukan suara Tenten!

ARGHHHH...!

"Sakura, nanti kita ke kantin bareng, ya? Aku anak baru. Kau mau kan, menemaniku?" Tanya Sasori manis.

"Tentu saja!"

"Arigatou, Sakura."

Kyaaa...Saori manis!

'Hei, mak lampir! Aku udah dapat gandengan, nih!' Tulisku di buku matematika Shion. Saori make me so crazy !

'Kalu begitu, Itachi buatku!' Shion mencoret bukuku dengan tulisannya yang absurd. Untuk sementara ini, lupakan Itachi. Dan tertawalah sebentar bersama Shion.

Itachi yang mendengar percakapan mereka, mencubit Kisame tanpa ampun sampai cowok setengah hiu itu jejeritan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat mengesalkan. Dan itu adalah Sakura.

**END SAKURA POV**

"Saku-chan, kantin yok!" Saori a.k.a Sasori menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat dia menjadi orang pertama yang dekat dengan Saori.

"Ayo! Hei, aku duluan ya!" Pamit Sakura. Kisame, Shion dan Haku mengangguk kemudian sibuk bercanda lagi.

"Sakura, temanmu banyak, ya?" Sasori melihat murid-murid yang menyapa Sakura dengan pandangan iri.

"Eh? Tidak, aku baru pindah minggu kemarin."

"Aku ini orang yang susah berteman. Waktu di Sunagakure, aku nggak punya teman. Mereka bilang aku jutek." Saori a.k.a Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi kau terlihat supel sekali. Buktinya, kau mengajakku duluan." Sakura menyentil dahi Sasori, seperti yang biasa Itachi lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Itu karena aku tertarik kepadamu."

"Hah? Ulangi yang barusan?" Sakura tertegun.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Kau mau kupesankan apa?" Sasori buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa ia bisa keceplosan tentang hal penting seperti itu?

"Mm, strawberry milkshake saja. Traktir aku, dong. Ngga bawa uang, nih." Sakura memelas. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-coret- 'target' nya itu.

"Oke ,oke."

"Yee... Saori baik!" Teriak Sakura girang. Sukses membuat dirinya dihujani deathglare dari para fangirl baru Sasori.

'Huuhh...,' Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia paling lemah jika dipelototi. Itu yang membuat dirinya jadi pesuruh Konan dulu. Lagi pula...tadi Saori bilang dia 'menarik'? Wajah Sakura langsung bersemu merah.

"Hey, jidat!" Suara yang terasa familiar itu mengagetkannya. Yamanaka Ino duduk di kursi yang diduduki Sasori tadi. Dan Tenten bertengger manis di atas meja.

"Yaa... babi," Sahut Sakura malas.

"Kemana saja kau? Seisi dunia perdongengan gempar mencarimu!" Sembur Tenten kesal.

"Salahkan si pembuat cerita. Dia yang merancang aku untuk kabur," Dengus Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus pulang forehead," Nada suara Ino melembut,"Kami dalam masalah jika kau nggak pulang. Kurcaci Akatsuki juga."

"Jadi ceritanya aku tumbal, nih?" Potong Sakura sinis.

"Bukan, tapi-"

"Pig, ternyata perasaan Cinderella mu masih tetap sama, ya! Kau juga Tenten, sampai kapan mau jadi Ibu Peri? Apa kalian ngga capek hidup diatur cerita begitu? Sampai kapan kalian mau begitu ?" Sakura menggebrak meja. Pedih. Dua orang yang dulu sahabatnya sekaligus rival yang sejalan dengannya, kini malah mengajaknya kembali ke neraka itu. Sekalipun mereka bersujud di kaki Sakura, ia takkan pernah mau kembali!

"Jidat," Panggil Tenten lembut ,"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga nggak mau. Tapi kita ini nggak nyata, Sakura. Kau tahu itu? Semua orang ditakdirkan hidup di tempatnya masing-masing. Kami cuma nggak ingin kau nyesal nantinya,"

DEG !

Kita ini nggak nyata,Sakura.

Kita nggak nyata.

Aku nggak nyata.

'Benar juga,aku lupa...' Sakura tertunduk. Air mata mulai menggenang di mata emerald-nya. Hidup bersama keluarga Uchiha membuatnya besar kepala dan merasa ia sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka...

Tetap saja berbeda. Nyata. Tidak nyata. Dunia mereka, ada tembok besar yang seolah menghalanginya. Dia tak mungkin hidup bersama makhluk-makhluk nyata lain. Keluarga Uchiha. Kisame. Shion. Haku. Rasanya mereka semua cuma mimpi panjang bagi Sakura.

"P-pergilah...," Usir Sakura pelan ,"Ng-nggak per...lu kassih t-tau aku. Aa...aku sadar, kok!" Lepas. Sekarang dia benar-benar menangis.

"Sakura?"

"A-aku nggak papa. Pergilah!" Desis Sakura tajam. Ino menghela nafas.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Forehead...," Ino pergi sambil menyeret Tenten yang (lagi-lagi) nyengir watados.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Saori a.k.a Sasori yang baru datang membawa pesanan mereka terkejut melihat Sakua menangis.

"Nggak papa kok, Saori...," Sakura menghapus airmatanya ,"Kau mau berteman denganku, kan Saori? Walaupun aku...tidak ada." Lidak Sakura terasa kelu saat mengucapkannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan kamu, kita berteman selamanya." Sasori membelai puncak kepala Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis pink itu.

"M-makasih," Tangis Sakura meledak lagi ,"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Saori?" Sakura mengambil milkshake-nya dan langsung berlari. Membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Masak baru makan bareng udah kelahi, sih?" Kin, murid kelas dua berbisik kepada teman geng nya, Zaku.

Sasori mendesah pelan. Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Tentu saja ia tahu kenapa Sakura menangis. Sambil memesan, ia mengawasi cewek itu dari jauh. Dan tentu saja, hal ini sudah mereka bertiga rencanakan kemarin.

Tapi sekarang, rasanya ia tak tega melihat Sakura bersedih.

Melihat Sakura menangis, membuat dadanya merasa sesak.

Padahal dulu dia lah kurcaci yang paling cuek terhadap Sakura.

Bersama Sakura, ada perasaan nyaman tersendiri dihatinya. Yang tak penah terjadi bahkan saat dia berjemur sambil memeluk teddy bear-nya. Atau saat dia berduaan dengan cewek-ceweknya yang jumlahnya pas dengan tanggal lahirnya itu

Sasori memejamkan matanya.

"_Tapi kalau kau gagal-"Hizashi menambah jeda lagi di kalimatnya, supaya terkesan lebih dramatis._

_"Kalian akan berubah menjadi kakek! SELAMANYA!"_

Mata Sasori terbelalak. Ia hampir lupa dengan ancama Hizashi! Ini bukan tentang dirinya sendiri, tapi menyangkut Kurcaci Akatsuki, _sahabat-sahabatnya..._

_Bruuuut...Bruuut... _Blackburryt Torch milik Sasori berdering keras. Sasori segera menyambar handphone-nya, berharap salah satu ceweknya menghubunginya.

Tapi, bukan itu.

Leader Bokep-calling

_"Halo?"_ Suara cempreng si leader yang biasa ogah-ogahan kini bernada serius.

"Ya? Apaan?" Jawab Sasori malas.

_" Kau nggak lagi kencan, kan?"_

"Tentu saja iya!"

_"BODOOOHH...!" _Amuk Pein di seberang. Sasori sampai harus menutup speaker handphone-nya jika tak ingin suara sumbang itu bergema di seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Santai dong, bang! Gausah pake otot!" Bentak Sasori.

"_Sasori, cepat bawa pulang Sakura,un! Kami mohon!" _Terdengar suara yang lebih ringan dari suara jelek Pein.

"Dei-chan? Kenapa?"

_"Hizashi-sama mengatakan batasnya sampai malam bulan purnama ! Kalau tidak, kita semua kan jadi kakek, un!"_

BRAAKK...!

Blackburryt Sasori jatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya. Malam bula purnama? Dua hari lagi!

_"Halo? Halo? Sasori!"_

"Ma...mati aku!" Sasori menelan ludahnya. Baru sehari merasakan tubuh atletis dan ramping begini, lusa sudah harus menjadi kakek? TIDAK!

...

Sakura berjalan di koridor dengan langkah gontai . Kepalanya terus menunduk dan matanya sembab. Tentu saja, kata-kata Tenten tadi sukses berdiam di otaknya dan segera menjadi pikiran utama gadis itu.

Mendadak ia merasa egois.

Apapun bisa terjadi pada Ino, Tenten dan Kurcaci Akatsuki jika mereka tidak berhasil membawanya pulang.

Tegakah dia?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Nah, Itachi disini dikit banget ya munculnya ? Kayak cuma numpang lewat aja . Biarin, hohoho #di amaterasu Itachi.<p>

Nah, di chap depan baru full of ItaSaku ! xD

Oh iya, disini Sasori menyamar jadi Saori biar bisa ngedeketin Sakura. Jadi jangan bingung ya, kalo nama si Sasori berubah-ubah di atas tadi ?

Makasih banyak buat : **Ryuutamaru, Aihane-chan, Rizuka Hanayuki, Camillia Asha,**

**HarunoZuka, Rizu Hatake-hime, lady spain non login, SoraMaria, cutie white,**

**ririrea, mizuki-chan, mokochange, Dominique Raven, bucy, Andromeda no Rei, Hikaru Kin  
><strong>

**lady spain non login: **awawaw... makasiih xD #jadimaluhehe Kok ngga login sih? Makasih udah nyempetin baca, review, nasih saran lagi ! Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

**Cutie white: **kikiki, makasiih ^^

**ririrea : **iay, disini romance nya enang masih 0 . Namanya juga baru kenalan :3

**mizuki-chan : **ehehe, romance nya ga kerasa yak ? hehe, chap besok-beso ntar muncul kok romance-nya . Makasiih ^^

**mokochange: **hmm, enggak kok. ini karya pertama aku, tapi kalo ada yang mirip sih ngga tau. Okeh, itaSaku! ^^

**Dominique Raven : **hehe, iya ni udah update ^^ humornya kebanyakan yah? Iya deh, romance nya besok ! Kikiki#ketawa mak lampir ,arigatou! c:

**bucy :** hehe, sorry ya nejiSaku nya ngga bisa. Gomen ! #bungkuk2

Buat yang request SasuSaku, sorry yah ngga bisa! Soalnya si Sasu-pyon kan masih kecil. Ntar Sakura nya pedofil donk ! :o

NejiSaku or KakaSaku juga , gomeen...

Thanks for read

And...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
